Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact temperature sensor that is suitable for measuring a temperature of a heat roller used in a copying machine, a printer, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a temperature sensor may be placed in a non-contact state with a heat roller (fuser roller) in a copying machine or a printer in order to measure the temperature of the roller. Such a non-contact temperature sensor is disclosed in, for example, Patent document 1, that includes a flexible printed circuit board, in which a conductor pattern is formed on the surface of a resin film and on this conductor pattern a temperature-sensitive element is mounted, and a casing to which this flexible printed circuit board is fixed at its peripheral edge.
Patent document 2 discloses a non-contact temperature sensor in which a glass-sealed thermistor element is fixed to the back surface of an infrared transparent film. In this non-contact temperature sensor, the end or peripheral edge of the infrared transparent film is fixed to the base having a fixing flange. The thermistor element is also electrically connected through a lead wire.